


One Last Beer

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Bucky Prompts 27/02/17 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, Friendship, Gen, Prompt writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: "little drabble about bucky x t'challa hanging out together? would that help cheering you up?-Anonymous"





	

Tapping the beer can with his left thumb, Bucky watched how the golden liquid collecting on the can’s lip rippled. The hiss of gas crackling inside got a little fiercer for just a blink and the sound of metal on metal spread through the otherwise quiet room.

With a sigh, Bucky tore his gaze away and took another sip.

“Is this even okay? Like… not that I’m complaining, but…” he side-eyed the other man and even managed a smile that almost felt cocky enough to seem familiar, “When I’m frozen having to pee for the next ten years, I swear you’re so not invited to my 100th birthday.”

“Yeah, I’d sure never want to miss grampa’s big day,” the other chuckled, looking at his own can. Luckily, he had decided to not wear the Black Panther suit, but a comfortable looking red robe, so the whole thing didn’t feel as much as a lost battle to Bucky, but much more like a treaty.

“King’s promise, one beer won’t do you any harm.”

“I still would’ve preferred whiskey,” Bucky gave back, hearing a small chuckle in return. Then, silence settled between them again, bringing a heaviness with it that had already lurked in the background since they’d arrived in Wakanda.

“Just… do me a solid have an eye on Steve for me while I’m gone. Boy’s even more coo-coo than when he was small.”

“Yeah, I already noticed that tendency.”

“That’s the nice way to put it.”

“That’s the diplomatic way to put it.”

“Ah, I see, always about politics, your Highness.” Again they chuckled, out of politeness and lack of anything else to say.

The shiny logo on the can reflected on Bucky’s hand and he turned his wrist a bit to play with the soft light falling through the huge windows. It was a beatiful day and the view of the jungle with it’s rich dark green colors was magnificent.

Bucky closed his eyes, bathing in the beauty for a moment, before turning his head.

“Hey… thanks for having me.”

T’Challa raised his own can in a small greeting, before taking a sip himself “Always welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
